


It Is Always Worth It

by MacBethany_W



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBethany_W/pseuds/MacBethany_W
Summary: Delia's first letter to Patsy after she leaves to see her father in Hong Kong





	

This is my first upload so please let me know what you think!  
\----------------------------------------------------

My Love,

You’ll think me mad for writing to you so soon, this letter might even get to Hong Kong before you do. But I just couldn’t wait any longer.

I hope that your journey was safe, I’ve been worried about you going all that distance alone. I haven’t travelled further than London and although you have experienced more than me I don’t doubt that it will be a tiring and stressful experience. When you arrive, I hope that you are able to make the most of the time with your father which you have been given. It is a gift and a chance to be taken with all your heart.

I discovered last night that a certain nurse is much more observant than she lets on. Phyllis knows about us, Pats. I don’t know how, and I daren’t ask questions, but she offered me words of comfort in the form of Spanish poetry (which I daresay reflects our friend like a mirror!) when she noticed my upset about your leaving. She seemed to show no signs of telling anyone, nor wanting to ask more. We’re safe. What if everyone else was like that Pats? Maybe one day we will live in a world where everyone will react like Phyllis and we can share our love without fear. Image that, us two being able to walk down the street holding hands, or share a flat again without questions being asked. I pray and hope every day.

Things have changed already since you left. There is some kind of revolt taking place against the leadership of Sister Ursula. It appears that despite their vows of obedience, even our sisters are reaching the end of their tethers. I don’t think that Sister Monica Joan will last much longer without some kind of dessert! In other news, Mrs Turner has announced her pregnancy by slipping her own name into our list for this afternoon. I don’t think I’ve seen her and Mr Turner beam so widely since the day that they adopted Angela. It is truly incredible to see them so happy and excited for their new arrival. First a nun, then a nurse and then a patient- I think Mrs Turner has overseen every part of our operation!

I checked in on your patient, Penny, yesterday. She is doing well and asks me to wish you well. By all means she is enjoying her life with the baby and the other mums, they had a tea party last week!

I must conclude, I can sense Sister Ursula’s presence getting closer to my hiding spot to share a few moments with you. In the words of our dear friend, “the pain it costs to love, I believe it is always worth it”. You are worth everything Pats, don’t ever doubt how much I love you each and every day. Your mother and sister would be so proud of what you are doing.

I miss you, my darling. My thoughts are with you, always.

Take care, my love.

Write soon,

Delia


End file.
